herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robbie
Robbie Ignacious Hilary is the son of Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer and an unknown female reindeer, the boyfriend and later husband of Donner, the brother-in-law of Em and the main protagonist of the three Robbie the Reindeer films. Like his father, Robbie has a powerful nose. However whilst his father's lights up, Robbie's nose tracks (e.g places on a globe and Donner's posh yogurts which were eaten by Prancer). He is voiced by Ardal O'Hanlon (who also plays Father Dougal McGuire) in the original British version and Ben Stiller in the American redub. ''Hooves of Fire (1999) Robbie arrives in Coldcester in August to become navigator for Santa Claus's sleigh team. Upon arriving he uses his suitcase as a sledge to get to the sleigh team's lodge but ends up crashing in and gets covered in his luggage causing two of the reindeer Donner and Prancer to think he is the last of some rare endangered species to which Prancer thinks they should kill but Robbie is able to introduce himself just in time. He is then greeted by the sleigh team's captain Blitzen who introduces him to the team. Robbie then demonstrates to the team how his nose can track things e.g places on a globe and posh yogurts Donner got which where eaten by Prancer. Robbie isn't pleased when Blitzen tells him that the team just train the other 364 days of the year and asks when the next bus out of town is, to which Prancer tells him that it's April. Robbie is then shown to his room by Donner (who has developed crush on him) and tells her that his father sent him to Coldcester for character building as he is easily distracted which is proven true when he spots Vixen and falls in love with her, much to Donner's dismay. A month later, Robbie struggles to exercise at the reindeer's gym to which Blitzen tells him not exercise and gives him a cheese burger, fries, a newspaper and a pipe which Robbie accepts, unaware that Blitzen wants him off the team as he was jealous of Robbie's father. Later he goes to physio ran by Donner and tells her about his love for Vixen and why he can't talk to girls he likes, Donner points out that he can talk to her to which Robbie says it's because they're mates (British slang for friends) to which a disappointed Donner ties Robbie in knots and leaves him there. Later, Robbie along with the other sleigh team members attend a party at Santa's house where the new sleigh is revealed which has a stereo, a talking ashtray and a navigation system which makes Robbie believe he off the team but Santa assures him that he can still go as Blitzen came up with an idea, to leave behind the most unfit reindeer which Robbies sees as himself. That night, Robbie gazes up at a painting of his father before being joined by Blitzen who tells him that Santa will put him on the team anyway because he liked his father and will kick off a reindeer who trained all year and the sleigh will be slow and late but Robbie won't be blamed, his father will for having him to which Robbie leaves. Later whilst trying to get home, Robie freezes and is found by elves who at first wish to eat him but after he unfreezes they decided not to and end up giving Robbie a job at their factory which they end up demoting him to being a forklift. Donner arrives there to get gym equipment and is able to convince Robbie to take part in the Reindeer Games to get back on the team and also shows him that Blitzen hates him. They find a coach named Old Jingle to train Robbie for the event, The Steeplechase. Robbie arrives at the games and is able to save Santa's baby son from being crushed by a falling walrus which shocked Blitzen. Vixen then tries to use Robbie's crush on her to stop him from taking part in the race as she wants Blitzen to win so he gets famous and takes her out of "this dive" but this fails as Robbie is now in love with Donner. The head elf arrives and tells Robbie that Old Jingle is trapped under his house so Robbie leaves the race to save him and is able to return to the race and catches up with Blitzen who knocks him down. Robbie then uses a technique Old Jingle taught him called the Nose Jump and reaches the finish line at the same time as Blitzen but in a photo it shows Blitzen crossed first. After getting a kiss from Donner, Robbie ends up beating every record in the games. After Blitzen is arrested for cheating by taking drugs, Santa gives Robbie the new sleigh for the night where he takes Donner on a date to the moon. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) Three years later, the reindeer have set up a travel business called North Pole Holidays but it's not very popular. Robbie shows a group of tourists around mountains but one of the tourists, a penguin falls down the edge of a cliff but Robbie manages to save him but ends up falling off the cliff but is rescued by what he believes to be a Viking. Robbie returns to the reindeer lodge (which is being used as an office for North Pole Holidays) to tell Donner about the Viking where she tells him that she had to refund the tourists he took around the mountains and also tells him that Vikings haven't existed for hundreds of years, before adding on that he has been there for 12.3 seconds and hasn't given her a kiss. As the two reindeer kiss, Prancer arrives to tell them something is going on outside. It is revealed to be tourist complaining about the chalets (which Robbie built badly) and that there is no snow as they wanted to ski and demand a refund which they get. Later that night, Robbie and the other reindeer share a bath due to not being able to afford the water and that Santa gave away presents for free so he was unable to pay them. When Blitzen is mentioned, one of the reindeer Tapir starts to panic but Robbie calms him down telling him, Blitzen is locked away and won't be out for a long time. The next day, Robbie comes to Old Jingle and tells him about the Viking he saw but Jingle tells him there no more Vikings before telling him that when he was younger he served as a beard trimmer to a Viking tribe. Just then the doorbell rings and Robbie sees the other reindeer looking shocked and asks if it's a Viking only to find that it's Blitzen who has been released from prison on good behaviour. Blitzen tells them that he is sorry for what he has done but is thrown out and the reindeer barricade the door, but Blitzen then tries to climb through the window but is once again thrown out and Tapir cover the window in bricks. Blitzen finally climbs through the chimney and eventually tells them that he can help them save their business, hearing this, Robbie and the others let him stay. Robbie and the others are told by Blitzen that the tourist want to live in luxury accommodation and draws blueprints for a luxury hotel just before an Internet billionaire rabbit named "Warren Hutch" arrives saying he has come to the North Pole to clear his head and asks if there's a luxury hotel here causing the reindeer to start building the hotel. After the reindeer build the hotel, Blitzen says they should throw a champagne reception for Warren and tells them that there's champagne in the lobby of the hotel. However when they enter, they find the place empty and Blitzen presses a button and traps them inside the hotel. Robbie asks Blitzen to let them out, but he refuses as they did get him out of prison and left him to rot and says he made new friends and reveals giant rabbits. Warren reveals himself to be a master of disguise named Long Eared Jack. Blitzen then reveals to the reindeer that they have stared to build his new attraction, Blitzen's Reindeer World and says that the tourists hated their holidays but they'll love this. Whilst Blitzen, Jack and their henchmen are busy drinking and thinking of ideas for the attraction, Robbie, Donner and Prancer find a weak spot (built by Robbie) of the hotel and breakout to find help but as they escape, Prancer breaks a tree, alerting Blitzen and Jack of their escape. When the trio try to plan how they're to defeat Blitzen, Robbie suggest going to find the Vikings only to get a slap in the face from Donner but when Robbie asks her if she's got a better plan, she decides to agree with Robbie and find the Vikings. The trio set off to find the Vikings but after walking for so long, they decide to set up camp for the night, where Robbie and Donner have normal camping equipment but Prancer brought a disco causing Robbie and Donner to have to sleep with their antlers stuffed in their ears to block out the noise. The next morning, whilst Robbie and Donner are having a disagreement about which way to go, Jack (who had been sent out by Blitzen to find the trio) captures Prancer by pulling him into the ground. Unaware of this, Robbie and Donner continue to argue ending with Donner ending her relationship with Robbie just seconds before Jack pulls her into the ground and tries to catch Robbie too but he is able to escape by trying to leap across a cliff by ends up falling down it instead. He wakes and finds himself surrounded by a tribe of Vikings who say they are the last tribe in the world who are all called Magnus. Robbie asks them to help rescue his friends from Blitzen and is using them for Blitzen's Reindeer World to which the Vikings reveal that they have a leaflet for it which Robbie reads and discovers that Blitzen is going to turn the reindeer into robots. When Robbie says that the Vikings will be able to help him, they tell him that they can't as they consider themselves cowards as they hid away on the last day of the Viking battle when the other Vikings fought each other. But Robbie says that he's the coward as he didn't tell Donner how much he loved her as he was always thinking about something else and lost her. Robbie tells the Vikings are heroes and can't live the rest of their lives in shame and should join him in battle but before he can say anymore, Jack appears in a glider and takes Robbie back to Coldchester. Blitzen's Reindeer World is now opened and has the reindeer (controlled by mind control helmets) act as robots and can't feel pain all except Robbie (who is hung above animal traps) as Blitzen wants him to feel every moment of it. Robbie calls out to Blitzen to let his friends go and do anything to him, but Blitzen refuses and tells to shut up and die. Luckily, the Vikings arrive be save Robbie who then goes off to rescue the others reindeer. Robbie then decides to go after Blitzen but turns down Donner's offer to come with him as he believes it's too dangerous for her. Robbie sees Blitzen (uses a flying cart) leave so uses a popcorn machine to go after him, after catching up with him, the two reindeer battle. Donner is able to catch up and tells Robbie they need to talk, but Robbie tells her not now to which Donner says he takes her for granted. This causes Blitzen to stop the fight and ends up convincing Robbie to propose to Donner, but just before Donner can say anything, Blitzen prepares to kill Robbie. But Donner defends her now fiancé and punches Blitzen so hard it sends him back to prison. After returning home, the now engaged couple share a kiss before going with the others and have a disco. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind (2007) Appearance Robbie has brown fur with brown eyes and antlers with three points on each one. Gallery Imagerobbie.jpg Imagertrom.jpg|Robbie with OctoMonkey, a toy he made. Imagerrb.jpg|Robbie racing Blitzen in The Steeplechase. imagerws.jpg|Robbie with Santa Claus Imagercbvb.jpg|Robbie captivated by Vixen's beauty. imagerdp.jpg|Robbie with Donner and Prancer imagerd.jpg|Robbie and Donner imagerobbie1.jpg imagebvrdopt.jpg imagerap.jpg Trivia *Robbie is similar to Simba as both are animals (Robbie a reindeer and Simba a lion). Both are the sons of important/famous figures (Robbie's father is Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Simba's father Mufasa was king of the Pride Lands) and eventually succeed them (Robbie becomes lead reindeer on the sleigh team and Simba becomes king). Both were also at first on friendly terms with the villain (Robbie with Blitzen and Simba with Scar) before learning of their true nature. Another similarity between them is they both fall in love and eventually marry their female friend (Robbie with Donner and Simba with Nala). However unlike Simba and Nala, Robbie and Donner don't have children. *Robbie is also similar to Scott Howard from ''Teen Wolf as both are the protagonist and both are at first in love with a girl who isn't interested in them (Robbie with Vixen and Scott with Pamela Wells). Both also have a female friend who has feelings for them that go unnoticed until near the end of the film (Robbie with Donner and Scott with Boof). *Robbie's age is unknown but in Hooves of Fire, Blitzen calls him child in one scene perhaps meaning that Robbie was a teenager in the first film and in his twenties in the later films. *In the this film, Close Encounters of the Herd Kind, Robbie's full name is revealed to be Robbie Ignacious Hilary. Something Prancer finds funny as he did giggle when he heard it. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Titular Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Artiodactyls Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pure of heart Category:Multiple Saver Category:Nurturer Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Adult Heroes